In recent years a great deal of effort has been expended in the area of polycarbonates in order to improve both physical and mechanical properties. Much, if not all, of this effort, as disclosed by the art, has been directed to incorporating various additives as a means of improving such properties as thermal stability, resistance to discoloration, greater impact resistance, melt viscosity stability, resistance to degradation of the polycarbonate, and various other properties. In fact, some of the art has been directed to controlling molecular weight as a means of providing uniform properties in a batch process or in a continuous process. These are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,970,131 and 3,318,845. However, the control of molecular weight alone does not provide for improved properties.